A Kiss or Two
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] You can't keep doing this to me.


****

A Kiss or Two

****

Author: Moggie

****

Pairing: [GSR]

****

Rating: Pg13

****

Category: Angst

****

Spoilers: none

****

Summary: [GSR] "You can't keep doing this to me."

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

****

Thank you: This is for Taletha. grins She's sending me beef jerky and WP films. Hehehe.

"This isn't happening." Grissom murmured against her soft skin. "Sara." He pleaded, kissing her before he talked himself out of it. He was the one who started it after all.

Sara slid her hands over his hips and up his sides, enjoying the feel of his warm body pressing up against hers. Never in a million years did she expect this after all that had happened between them.

"We have to stop this." He hissed, pulling her hair away from her neck to reveal her long pale skin, inviting him to do as he wished and he wished to kiss her there.

Tilting her head back, she hummed in appreciation as his lips caressed her neck. Running her hands up his arms, she gently tugged them to release her. She looked into his eyes and saw passion and a waging war of uncertainty.

"Sara, if we don't stop-" He whispered unsteadily as she pressed her body into his to push him back against the wall behind him. "We'll regret it Sara." His eyes locked onto hers as she kissed his chin.

Forcefully, she pushed his hips back as her mouth trailed soft kisses down his throat. She heard his head hit the wall and his sigh echoed in her ear.

She knew that they could be discovered at any moment and it was the risk of discovery that gave her the courage to continue this. After all, he's the one that grabbed her and pulled her into their current situation.

"Catherine-will find us Sara." He groaned as he pulled at her hips and her thigh bumped his growing pleasure that was hidden in his pants.

It was true, Catherine and the rest of the nightshift team were only in the other room, drinking happily and talking. Nick and Warrick were drunker than skunks while Greg and Brass were almost there. Catherine had been drinking vodka all night and was still buzzing around filling up empty glasses and checking that the snacks were within reach for those who were too inebriated to move far.

"God Sara!" His whispered hiss caused her head to look up at him as his mouth descend on hers and his body turned them so she was flush up against the now warm wall.

Struggling to get the buttons free on his shirt, she kissed him with a hunger that was equally returned. Once flesh touched her hands, her fingers skirted under the fabric to pull him closer.

Her hands were unbuckling his belt when a knock on the door stopped her.

They both froze, still in the clutches of passion.

"Griss, I need the bathroom!" Nick pleaded through the door, his voice sounding very slurred and muffled.

Sara quickly buckled his belt as he stumbled with his shirt buttons. She leaned up to capture his mouth with hers as they continued to get him dressed.

He pulled away to gasp for breath. His eyes darted around the room and landed on the bath. "Get in." He ordered with a light push.

Sara stood in the bathtub and watched as he pulled the shower curtain closed to hide her. She heard the door open and Nick barge in to vomit in the toilet bowl. Grimacing at the sound and the smell, she covered her mouth and nose.

Taking her time to come out of hiding after Nick had washed his mouth out and left the room, she stepped to the door. She stuck her head into the hallway and looked both ways. She could see Grissom standing behind the couch in Catherine's living room with a beer bottle in his hand.

She watched him sip at it for a few minutes before stepping out into the hallway and moving towards him and the rest of the team. Pausing briefly, she bee lined to the kitchen to get a drink.

"I think it's time to get these kids home." Grissom said as he watched Nick bolt for the bathroom again and Greg fall from his seat giggling.

Sara walked up behind him to see what everyone was doing. There was a board spread out on the floor and the name 'Pictionary' painted across the middle in large bold letters. "Who's winning?" She asked.

Warrick looked up with narrow eyes, squinting to focus on her better. "Winning?"

She nodded. "Yeah, who's got the most points?"

Warrick looked down at the note pad in his hand and squinted at it. He looked up a second later and held up the pad for her to see. "Who's winning, I can't see." He slurred.

Sara bit her lip to stop laughing. "Catherine." She nodded, glancing at Grissom to see that he noticed that the pad was blank too.

Grissom smirked and sipped at his beer again. He placed the half empty bottle on the end table and clasped his hands together. "Right, Nick Greg… come on." He moved around the couch and helped Greg up.

Sara looked towards Warrick and Brass. "You guys got everything?"

"How come Cath's winning?" Warrick whined as he tried to read his invisible writing.

"It's her game." Sara reasoned as she took Warrick's hand and pulled him up. "Let's get you two home before you start sobering up."

Once Warrick and Brass were propping each other up in the back of Sara's car, Sara turned to see that Nick and Greg were in a similar position in the back of Grissom's. She looked over to the driver's side to see Grissom shutting the door.

He looked up as he started the engine and their eyes locked. Sara smiled a little and waved briefly. When she didn't get a response, she nodded sadly and turned to climb into her car.

It was a rough shift once it had finally ended. Stress levels and short bursts of temper were frequent more and more as the night grew on. Once the case was put to bed for clear heads the next night, Sara was standing in the locker room collecting her belongings before clocking out and heading home for food and sleep.

Before she could get half way home, her pager beeped. It was a short message from her boss, asking for her presence at his townhouse ASAP.

As she parked in his driveway, she looked up at his front door. She was getting out when his door opened and he stood on his doorstep, waiting for her.

"I was going home Grissom." She sighed as she walked up the short path. "I'm tired and frustrated. Any particular reason why I'm here?" She asked as she stopped and looked up at him.

His eyes were dark and his hair was slightly flat from where he must have been sleeping. She couldn't read his expression as she waited for him to say something.

After a heart beat and a smirk, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his townhouse.

Sara's eyes grew wide with amusement as she found her back pressed up against the closed front door with his body inches from hers. "You can't keep doing this to me." She told him humourlessly.

He moved towards her slowly, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently. "You're irresistible."

"You didn't do this three years ago?" She questioned just as his mouth closed over hers. Surrendering to him completely, she relaxed into his arms.

His kisses were softer than those at Catherine's house. And though it was a few days ago, there was no rush or desperation in the kiss, only pure passion and love in his touch.

"Three years ago, I didn't know what to do." He murmured into her open mouth as his hands deftly unbuttoned her blouse.

"Hmm." She hummed as his hands splayed out across her stomach. "Two years ago you were flirting with me non stop."

Moving to her pants, he sighed softly against the skin of her cheek. "Last year you told me you know what to do about this."

"Want to find out what happens if you take me up on dinner?" She asked teasingly as she tugged his t-shirt over his head.

He chuckled. "Pass on the dinner." He picked her up and carried her towards his bedroom.

"You know what this means?" She breathed into his neck.

"Yes." He whispered, turning his head to kiss her. "I know what to do about this. I'm going to show you."


End file.
